


Mind, Body, Soul

by be_my_constant



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Series, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_my_constant/pseuds/be_my_constant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the help of Karen, a party and some drunken flirting, Arthur and Matt eventually realise how they feel about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind, Body, Soul

**Author's Note:**

> The Rating will go up in the next two chapters to mature and possibly explicit.

It was an agonizingly hot and frustrating day for Arthur. He was back on set to film the Christmas special of Doctor Who and either he was painfully nervous, or the temperature in Cardiff had suddenly jumped sky-high. Karen had waved to him as he had walked onto set and he'd smiled back nervously in that dorky way that he couldn't seem to shake. He decided a cold drink would make him feel better and headed to the big blue box. He liked to be alone a lot of the time anyway. He'd have a last minute read of his script in the café to prepare him for the day. While everyone else seemed to be bouncing around the set without a care in the world, Arthur felt tired and beaten already.

He sat down in the café, got out his glasses and began an intense reading of his script. He doubted it would clam his nerves; he already knew the scenes top to bottom. It wasn't the script that was the problem; it was being back here and not knowing what to do about it. He looked up from his script when he heard giggling voices outside the café. He raised a smile as Matt burst in, tugging Karen by the hand and clinging onto her like his life depended on it.

"And where have you been hiding, nose boy?" the dark haired man beamed.

Arthur looked unimpressed with the greeting, folding his arms across his chest. "Again with the nose jokes? It's getting old, Matt"

"Old? I'm nine hundred and seven!" he told him firmly.

Matt grinned, taking off Arthur's hat and putting it on Karen's head. Then he smiled admiringly at her, as if it suited her.

Arthur looked down as Karen and Matt entwined their hands again. They were behaving like school children. He found it a little bit adorable, but mostly frustrating.

"Well you look about seven," Karen added, sticking her tongue out at him and picking up Arthur's script with her free hand. "A bit late for learning lines now, Mister. I think your nose is adorable, by the way."

"-You would sat that" Matt butted in, smirking at her.

"Are you trying to say I have a bad taste in men?" Karen accused, punching Matt's arm playfully. "I'll have you know, I have very good taste..."

Arthur slipped his script out of Karen's hand without her noticing. He stood up slowly and walked over to the other side of the small café. Letting out a small sigh when neither of them seemed to react to his departure, he watched them ramble on at each other.

He could hear Karen laughing every few seconds and he felt a sick feeling in his stomach. Matt was playing with his hair and doing that eye-twitching thing he did when he was nervous. He was shivering a bit, possibly from the breeze that was blowing in from the open door. His eyes looked darker than the usual bright near-green colour they looked in the outdoor light. Arthur wondered if Karen had noticed these things. He knew he couldn't talk about these things with Matt himself, for fear of looking stupid and embarrassing himself in front of such an amazing co-star…friend, he hoped.

He watched the pair of them stumble over to the door and listened to what they were saying. Matt was whispering something in Karen's ear. Arthur instantly thought it was something dirty and kinky and now Matt and Karen were going run off and be together. Instead, he watched as Karen ran off out of the trailer. Arthur was astonished when Matt turned around and walked straight up to him.

"Are you ok, mate?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Arthur smiled, his eyes shinning with hope.

"Sorry, don't know how to control her," Matt smirked, giving Arthur's hat back to him. "I'll find someway to make her behave," he winked and then walked off out of the trailer.

Arthur had a huge lump in his throat. He needed to distract himself and focus on filming. He could pretend everything was fine, but he was too much like Rory to pretend that he wasn't jealous.

TBC


End file.
